American ball
by Polansk
Summary: Goten e Trunks tentam resolver os problemas que surgem na juventude... (não preciso dizer que é baseado no filme American Pie)
1. America ball: a primeira é inesquecível

American Ball: a primeira é inesquecível  
  
.  
  
Os garotos estavam no auge da adolescência e os hormônios saíam pelos ouvidos. Trunks estava nos corredores do colégio, paquerando uma garota esnobe. Ele é muito romântico...  
  
Trunks: como é? Vai ou tá difícil?  
  
Garota: humpf... dá um tempo!  
  
Trunks: por favor! Eu juro que não te aborreço mais!  
  
Garota: COMO VOCÊ É CHATO!  
  
Trunks: eu lhe dou uma grana!  
  
Ela dá um soco em Trunks e se afasta. Nem sua força o impediu de sentir terríveis dores e ficar com um hematoma na cara. Goten chega e não se impressiona, pois essa não é a primeira vez que Tunks apanha de uma garota.  
  
Goten: não seja burro! Você não pode tratar as mulheres assim!  
  
Trunks irritado: o que você entende de mulher? Você está na mesma situação.  
  
Goten: é verdade... por isso, não podemos brigar! Temos que nos unir para enfrentar esse problema o mais cedo possível!  
  
Trunks: o que você sugere?  
  
Goten: podemos usar as esferas do dragão!  
  
Trunks: NÃO! eu vou conseguir sem a ajuda daquelas esferas idiotas!  
  
Goten: se você não quer, tudo bem... mas por que você me proíbe de usar as esferas?  
  
Trunks: por que minha mãe está com todas elas! Se ela descobrir que te deixei usar as esferas para isso, ela me mata!  
  
Goten: sua mãe é muito chata!  
  
Trunks: NÃO É NÃO!  
  
Goten: e é bonitinha também... será que ela...  
  
Trunks: CALA A BOCA!!!  
  
Uma outra garota se aproxima deles.  
  
Garota 2: GOTEN...  
  
Goten: oi!  
  
Garota 2: você vai à festa na minha casa, hoje à noite?  
  
Goten: claro!  
  
Ela beija a bochecha dele.  
  
Garota 2: vou te esperar!  
  
Trunks: er... oi...  
  
Garota 2: oi... tchau...  
  
Ela vai embora.  
  
Trunks: nem me convidou!  
  
Goten: HAHAHA... você é um perdedor!  
  
Trunks: CALA A BOCA! Você vai ter que arranjar um jeito de me levar também!  
  
Goten: por que?  
  
Trunks: porque se eu não for, vou contar para sua mãe sobre aquelas coisas que você esconde embaixo do guarda-roupa!  
  
Goten: você não faria isso, faria?  
  
Trunks olha de forma sombria, por trás dos cabelos longos que caíam pelo rosto.  
  
Goten: tudo bem! Vou dar um jeito!  
  
Trunks: obrigado! Finalmente vou para uma festa que não seja tão ridícula quanto às que minha mãe faz...  
  
Goten: qualquer festa é melhor que aquelas! Todo mundo fica babando o meu pai! É deprimente!  
  
Trunks: mudando de assunto, como é que você não conseguiu nada com aquela garota? Ela parece caidinha por você!  
  
Goten: er... é que ainda não tive uma oportunidade...  
  
Goten olha para o teto e se lembra...  
  
-------------------lembranças-----------------------  
  
Goten havia levado a garota para a casa dela, após a aula.  
  
Garota 2: obrigada...  
  
Goten: então... até amanhã!  
  
Garota 2: até... vai ser uma longa noite, para mim...  
  
Goten: por que?  
  
Garota 2: porque meus pais viajaram e só voltam depois de amanhã! Eu vou ficar sozinha, sem fazer nada!  
  
Goten: er...  
  
Garota 2: você está suando! não quer beber algo?  
  
Goten: t-tudo bem...  
  
Ele entra.  
  
Garota 2: espere aqui! Vou trazer um suco!  
  
Ela vai para a cozinha e Goten senta no sofá. Ele pega o controle remoto e liga a TV.  
  
Goten: uau! TV a cabo!  
  
Ele começa a mudar de canal rapidamente até para em um canal onde a tela é escura e na parte baixa tem escrito "para comprar, aperte a tecla "  
  
Ele, imbecilmente, aperta o botão e começa a passar um filme pornô.  
  
Goten: nossa! Que legal!  
  
Ele escuta o som de passos.  
  
Goten: droga! Ela está chegando!  
  
Ele começa a apertar os botões, mas sua força era tão grande que quebrou o controle.  
  
Goten: essa não!  
  
Antes que ela chegasse, Goten corre até a TV e procura por botões, mas não encontra nenhum.  
  
Goten: como é que eles vivem sem o controle?  
  
Garota 2: eu trouxe de laranja! Espero que gos...  
  
Goten estava em pé, na frente para Tv.  
  
Garota 2: o que você está fazendo?  
  
Goten se vira e cobre a tela com o corpo.  
  
Goten: não é nada! Er... você poderia pegar gelo pra mim, por favor?  
  
Garota 2: claro... o que é isso em sua mão?  
  
Ele esconde o controle quebrado, dentro da camisa.  
  
Goten: não é nada!  
  
"OW... YEAH... GO GO GO…"  
  
Garota 2: você ouviu isso?  
  
Goten: isso o que?  
  
Ele suava mais ainda.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."  
  
Goten: er... aaaahhhhh... que sono... er... poderia pegar gelo? Eu gosto de suco bem gelado!  
  
Garota 2: t-tudo bem...  
  
Ela coloca os copos na mesa e sai um pouco desconfiada. Goten coloca o controle em cima da mesa e procura a tomada. Ele encontra e puxa com força, arrancando da parede. Goten pega um copo e derrama um pouco de suco na tomada. Todos os aparelhos queimam.  
  
Goten: droga! Acho que ela não vai desconfiar!  
  
Ele bebe um pouco.  
  
Goten: como é ruim! Eu vou colocar algo mais interessante nessa bebida!  
  
Ele coloca o copo na mesa e vai até o bar. Após pegar uma garrafa de cachaça, ele volta à mesa, joga todo o suco embaixo do sofá e enche o copo com a bebida.  
  
Garota 2: o que você está fazendo?  
  
Ele se assusta e derruba a garrafa no chão. Goten chuta a garrafa para debaixo do sofá.  
  
Goten: nada não! hehehe...  
  
Ela não tinha percebido a garrafa e coloca gelo nos copos.  
  
Garota 2: eu também estou morrendo de sede!  
  
Goten bebe um pequeno gole e a garota bebe tudo de uma vez.  
  
Goten: argh! Isso tem gosto de suco!  
  
Ele olha para o copo e vê que tinha gosto de suco porque era suco! Subitamente, a garota começa a tossir.  
  
Garota 2: COF... COF... COF…  
  
Goten: oh não! Você não deveria beber isso tudo de uma só vez! O que é que eu faço?  
  
Garota 2: COF COF COF COF COF COF COF COF…  
  
Goten: já sei! respiração boca-a-boca!  
  
Garota 2: NÃO... COF... COF...  
  
Ela desmaia.  
  
Goten: eu vou te levar para o quarto.  
  
Ele a segura nos braços e vai voando até o quarto dos pais dela.  
  
Goten: e agora? Ai meu Deus! Se ela morrer, eu vou ser preso!  
  
A garota começa a ficar vermelha e quente.  
  
Goten: ela está tão... bonita...  
  
Ele a segura por alguns segundos e depois a deita na cama.  
  
Goten: será que meu dia chegou?  
  
Ele tira a camisa e joga no chão, quando alguém grita.  
  
Pai: FILHA! CHEGAMOS!  
  
Goten: o que? Eu pensei que eles só iriam chegar depois de amanhã!  
  
Mãe: ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, AMORZINHO...? (ohhh)  
  
Goten: eu tenho que dar o fora!  
  
Ele voa pela janela e esquece da camisa. Como ela estava fechada, Goten quebra a janela.  
  
------------------fim das lembranças--------------------  
  
Trunks: ACOOOOORDAAAAAA...  
  
Goten: ahn? Quem?  
  
Trunks: você está pagando o maior mico!  
  
Goten: por que?  
  
Trunks: como, por que? Não vê que está todo molhado?  
  
Goten olha para as calças e se vê encharcado. Todos estavam rindo.  
  
Trunks: o que é que você estava pensando?  
  
Goten: em bebidas...  
  
Ele voa, respingando em todo mundo.  
  
...  
  
À noite, Goten e Trunks chegaram na festa. Eles tocam a campainha e o pai da garota atende, com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
Pai:...  
  
Goten: er... viemos para...  
  
Pai: EU SEI! Podem entrar! Eu vou sair, pois não estou mais suportando essa baderna, mas se eu voltar e encontrar a casa completamente destruída todos vocês irão se ver comigo!  
  
Trunks: s-sim senhor...  
  
Eles entram e a mãe anuncia a chegada.  
  
Mãe: QUERIIIDAAAA... SEUS AMIGUINHOS CHEGAAARAM...  
  
Goten pensa: que vergonha  
  
Pai: vamos embora!  
  
O pai e a mãe saem. A garota aparece correndo.  
  
Garota 2: que bom que você veio!  
  
Ela se abraça em Goten.  
  
Garota 2: Ah... "você" também veio?  
  
Trunks: er... pensei que Goten...  
  
Garota 2: sim... ele me disse que "você" viria. Fique "à vontade"...  
  
A garota e Goten sobem as escadas. Trunks vai no meio de todo mundo, procurando alguém. Ele encontra a mesma garota de quem levou um soco e resolve tentar mais uma vez.  
  
Trunks: oi...  
  
Garota: você de novo? Que chato!  
  
Trunks: não fica assim... eu prometo que não vou te aborrecer...  
  
Garota: então finja que não estou aqui!  
  
Eles ficam em silêncio por algum tempo.  
  
Trunks: er... você não quer ir comigo, para um lugar mais confortável?  
  
Garota: se for com você, não existe lugar confortável!  
  
Trunks: deixa disso... meu amigo, Goten, deve estar procurando um lugar confortável! Acho que podemos encontrar um também!  
  
Garota: Goten? Você é amigo daquele cara que se molhou todo? AHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Trunks: n-não! eu não o conheço! Er... vamos logo!  
  
Enquanto ela ri, Trunks segura na mão dela e a puxa. Alguém alto e forte aparece.  
  
Garoto: O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM MINHA NAMORADA?  
  
Trunks: d-desculpe! Não sabia que ela...  
  
O garoto dá um soco em Trunks, mas o rosto dele era duro como uma pedra. Trunks revida e arremessa o garoto na parede, fazendo um buraco.  
  
Garota: nossa! Não sabia que você era tão forte!  
  
Trunks: hehe... pois é...  
  
Enquanto Trunks se gabava, ela dá outro soco nele. Trunks cai no chão, atrás do sofá.  
  
Garota: E NUNCA MAIS BATA NO MEU NAMORADO!  
  
Ela vai embora. Trunks abre os olhos e vê uma garrafa de cachaça.  
  
Trunks: acho que isso vai ajudar a esquecer da dor!  
  
Ele pega e começa a beber...  
  
No quarto dos pais, Goten e a garota se sentam na cama.  
  
Garota 2: faz tempo que queria estar a sós com você...  
  
Goten: p-por que?  
  
Garota 2: hihihi... não seja bobo!  
  
Ela começa a desabotoar a blusa. Goten olha para o guarda-roupa e vê que em cima, estava a camisa dele.  
  
Goten: é minha camisa!  
  
Garota 2: o que?  
  
Goten: obrigado por guardar minha camisa! Pensei que tivesse perdido para sempre!  
  
Garota 2: aquela camisa é sua?  
  
Goten: é sim!  
  
Garota 2: ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ QUEM QUEBROU A TV? FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME EMBEBEDOU? FOI VOCÊ QUEM QUEBROU A JANELA?  
  
Goten: você não sabia? Pensei que você soubesse e não tinha se importado!  
  
Garota 2: NÃO ME IMPORTAR? VOCÊ É LOUCO? EU SÓ NÃO ESTAVA LEMBRADA DE NADA DO QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO! SÓ ME LEMBRAVA QUE VOCÊ ME TROUXE ATÉ EM CASA! EU LEVEI A MAIOR BRONCA DOS MEUS PAIS POR CAUSA DISSO!  
  
Goten: er... d-desculpe...  
  
Garota 2: NÃO! DÊ O FORA DAQUI, SEU IMBECIL!  
  
Ela dá um soco em Goten, que cai fora do quarto.  
  
Goten: ai... posso levar a camisa?  
  
Ela dá um chute nele. Goten desce as escadas correndo e se encontra com Trunks.  
  
Goten: vamos dar o fora daqui!  
  
Trunks: ahhhhnnnn???? Queeeemmmmm??  
  
Goten: você está bêbado?  
  
Trunks: foi só um... irc... golezinho... o que houve com seu rosto?...  
  
Goten segura em sua mão e os dois vão embora. Após chegar na casa de Trunks, Goten tenta convencer ele.  
  
Goten: vamos usar as esferas! Sem elas, nunca iremos conseguir!  
  
Trunks: tudo... irc... bem...  
  
Goten: você aceita?  
  
Trunks: claro... quem?...  
  
Goten: er... nada não.  
  
Eles entram escondidos e pegam as esferas. Eles saem da casa e libertam o dragão.  
  
Dragão: QUAIS OS SEUS DESEJOS?  
  
Goten: só temos UM! Eu desejo uma mulher bonita!  
  
Trunks: que me ame... irc...  
  
Goten: que esteja disposta a fazer tudo de bom conosco!  
  
Trunks: que seja experiente... irc..  
  
Goten: e que seja forte e corajosa...  
  
Dragão: só isso? é muito fácil! Esperem em seu quarto que ela vai aparecer daqui a pouco!  
  
O dragão desaparece e as esferas se separam.  
  
Goten: vamos!  
  
Trunks: quem?... irc...  
  
Os dois correm para o quarto. Eles tiram as roupas e ficam só de ceroulas!  
  
Goten: vamos para a cama!  
  
Os dois sobem na cama e se cobrem. A porta abre vagarosamente...  
  
NNHHHÉÉÉÉ...  
  
Goten: é agora!  
  
Trunks: o que?... irc...  
  
A mulher abre a porta e diz...  
  
Bulma: O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?  
  
Goten: s-s-senhora Bulma? N-n-n-n-não é o que você está pensando!  
  
Trunks: oi mãe!... irc...  
  
Ela sai do quarto chorando.  
  
Goten: que dragão idiota!  
  
Goten veste a roupa. Vegita aparece na porta, seguido por Bulma.  
  
Vegita: então é verdade?!!?  
  
Goten: não é isso! eu posso explicar!  
  
Vegita: DÊ O FORA DAQUI, SEU VERME! TINHA QUE SER FILHO DAQUELE IDIOTA!  
  
Goten vai embora correndo.  
  
Vegita: Sr. Kaioh! Preciso falar com Goku! O senhor poderia me comunicar com ele?  
  
Sr. Kaioh: claro...  
  
Enquanto Goten volta para casa, ele escuta vozes...  
  
Vegita: GOKU! PRECISO FALAR UMA COISA SOBRE SEU FILHO GOTEN! EU O ENCONTREI NA CAMA COM MEU FILHO! QUERO QUE VOCÊ DÊ UM JEITO NISSO!  
  
Goku: o que? do que você está falando?  
  
Goten: como é que estou ouvindo isso?  
  
Sr. Kaioh: oh... sinto muito... eu abri comunicação para todas as pessoas do mundo! desculpe... é só com Goku!  
  
As vozes cessam.  
  
Goten: droga! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!  
  
Quando Goten chega em casa, Goku já estava esperando por ele e Chi Chi observava da cozinha.  
  
Goku: FILHO! Precisamos ter uma conversa...  
  
Goten: mas pai! Não é o que vocês estão pensando! Eu posso explicar!  
  
Goku: cale-se! Parece que você está agitado agora! É melhor você ir descansar e amanhã falaremos sobre isso...  
  
Goten: mas...  
  
Goku: nada de mas! Vá agora!  
  
Ele vai para o quarto.  
  
Chi Chi: você não está sendo muito rígido com ele? Você nunca agiu assim!  
  
Goku: é por isso que ele está assim! A partir de hoje, as coisas serão diferentes em casa!  
  
...  
  
FIM  
  
===============================================  
  
Trunks: até que enfim, acabou! Não acredito que esse cara me convenceu a fazer uma coisa idiota como essas!  
  
Goten: a gente já fez coisas mais idiotas!  
  
Trunks: mas dessa vez é humilhante!  
  
Goten: pelo menos ele me deu uma bicicleta!  
  
Trunks: você ganhou uma bicicleta?  
  
...  
  
fanfic escrito em 01/01/2002 por Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


	2. American ball 2: a segunda é pior ainda

American Ball 2: a segunda é pior ainda  
  
.  
  
Alguns dias se passaram após o incidente na casa de Bulma. Goten explicou o que houve, mas ninguém acreditou. Apenas a mãe dele.  
  
Chi Chi: aonde você vai levar o garoto?  
  
Goku: eu vou levar ele no clube que Bulma me indicou! Lá tem várias moças bonitas e ele há de mudar...  
  
Chi Chi: mas ele já explicou o que houve!  
  
Goku: E VOCÊ ACREDITOU? Acho que você está com medo de enfrentar a realidade!  
  
Chi Chi: Você não precisou levar Gohan nesse lugar!  
  
Goku: provavelmente, foi por causa do treinamento que ele teve com Piccolo, quando criança! Ele deve ser melhor pai do que eu...  
  
Goku vai chamar Goten no quarto.  
  
Chi Chi: estou começando a ficar preocupada com Goku!  
  
No quarto, Goten estava folheando algumas revistas que tinha escondido embaixo do guarda roupa.  
  
Goten: hehehe... uau!  
  
Goku abre a porta rapidamente.  
  
Goku: GOTEN! VAMOS A UM LUGAR!  
  
Goten ficou um pouco assustado mas ele tinha trocado a capa da revista por uma com fotos de surf, apenas por precaução. Para seu azar, na capa não tinha apenas uma prancha, tinha um surfista também. Goku se preocupou com aquilo mas fingiu que não.  
  
Goku: er... me dê essa revista!  
  
Goten: NÃO! digo... para onde vamos?  
  
Goku: para um clube muito bom!  
  
Goten: LEGAL! É um clube de lutas? Aposto que tem caras fortes lá!  
  
Goku: É CLARO QUE NÃO! Vista seu calção de banho!  
  
Goku sai do quarto e espera. Após algum tempo, Goten sai com um calção estampado com ursinhos...  
  
Goten: estou pronto!  
  
Goku: AONDE VOCÊ COMPROU ISSO?  
  
Goten: mas foi mamãe...  
  
Chi Chi: não é uma graça? É na mesma loja onde eu comprava as roupas de Gohan...  
  
Goku pensa: agora eu sei qual a fonte de todos os problemas.  
  
Goku segura na mão de Goten e se teletransporta. Eles aparecem no clube.  
  
Goku: olhe ao seu redor! Veja quanta gente bonita!  
  
Goten: ahn? é...  
  
Goku: onde está seu entusiasmo? Vamos nos sentar!  
  
Goten: tudo bem...  
  
Eles procuram uma mesa.  
  
Goku: por que não entra na piscina?  
  
Goten vê que está cheio de garotas bonitas.  
  
Goten: claro!  
  
Ele pula e fica dentro da água.  
  
Goten pensa: nossa! Que pernas!  
  
Goku estava observando. Goten se aproxima da pessoa e sai da água.  
  
Goten: olá... O QUE? pensei que fosse uma garota!  
  
Trunks: o que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
Goten: meu pai me trouxe sem nenhum motivo.  
  
Trunks: o meu também! Acho que estão ficando caducos...  
  
Goku viu que Goten estava falando com o único homem na piscina e quase tem um troço. Alguém aparece ao lado dele.  
  
Vegita: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?  
  
Goku: eu vim dar um jeito no meu filho, mas não... você tinha que aparecer com o seu! Como foi que não senti o seu ki?  
  
Vegita: eu o diminuí para que vermes como você não me encontrassem, mas parece que não adiantou muito!  
  
Goku: não adianta brigarmos agora! Temos que trabalhar juntos.  
  
Vegita: infelizmente você está certo!  
  
Na piscina, os dois arquitetavam um plano maligno para atrair uma garota.  
  
Goten: Eu entro na água e você me empurra. Eu vou trombar nela e chamar a atenção. Se ela ficar com raiva de mim, você vai defendê-la. Se ela não ficar com raiva eu fico com ela. Depois você faz o mesmo com outra...  
  
Trunks: ótimo! Que tal aquela?  
  
Eles vêem uma garota de costas.  
  
Goten: perfeito! Vamos lá!  
  
Goten entra na água e Trunks o empurra. Goten tromba com a garota.  
  
Garota: EI! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?  
  
Goten sai da água...  
  
Garota: você é o mesmo cara que se molhou no colégio? HAHAHAHA...  
  
Goten: er... eu sou Goten... desculpe por te perturbar! Qual seu nome?  
  
Garota: Goten? O mesmo de quem alguém falou dentro da minha mente? É verdade que você estava com outro cara? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...  
  
Goten: n-não é isso... er... eu posso explicar...  
  
Garota: DÊ O FORA!  
  
Trunks observava de longe.  
  
Trunks: é a minha chance!  
  
Ele chega perto dos dois.  
  
Trunks: NÃO A ABORREÇA...  
  
Garota: VOCÊ? nem aqui você me deixa em paz?  
  
Trunks: ah! Desculpa! Não sabia que era você...  
  
Goten: vocês já se conhecem?  
  
Trunks: ela já bateu em mim... digo, eu bati no namorado dela...  
  
Garota: por sua causa, ele ficou com medo e acabou o namoro!  
  
Trunks: VERDADE? Então vamos aproveitar que você está livre e sairmos juntos...  
  
A garota afunda Trunks na piscina. Goten tenta impedir, mas não consegue. Um minuto depois ela vai embora e Goten tirou Trunks da água. Ele tinha desmaiado.  
  
Goten: TRUNKS! NÃO MORRA! Parece que vou ter que fazer respiração artificial...  
  
Antes que o ato se consumasse, Goku pula em cima de Goten.  
  
Goku: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO...  
  
Eles caem na água. Vegita voa sobre Trunks e dá um soco na barriga dele.  
  
Vegita: ACORDA INÚTIL!  
  
Trunks cospe toda a água que tinha engolido.  
  
Trunks: cof... cof... ai…  
  
Vegita: MANTENHA O VERME DO SEU FILHO LONGE DO MEU!  
  
Goku: vamos para longe, meu filho...  
  
Eles vão para o outro lado.  
  
Goten: mas pai... o que aconteceu?  
  
Goku: esqueça! Veja aquela sauna! Deve ser boa! Vá para lá que daqui a pouco eu chego!  
  
Goku apontou para a sauna feminina e Goten não sabia que as saunas eram separadas. Ele entra. Vegita aparece ao lado de Goku.  
  
Vegita: excelente idéia! Depois que seu filho sair, vou mandar Trunks...  
  
Dentro da sauna, tudo estava encoberto pela umidade. Goten senta em uma cadeira ao lado de alguém.  
  
Goten: ahhhh... como é bom...  
  
A garota que estava ao lado, olha para ele.  
  
Garota: VOCÊ ESTÁ ME SEGUINDO?  
  
Goten: o-o-o que? n-n-não é isso...  
  
Garota: dê o fora, seu tarado!  
  
A neblina se dissipa e dezenas de garotas, usando toalhas, rodeiam Goten.  
  
Goten: UAU! QUE SORTE A MINHA!  
  
Todas começam a espancá-lo.  
  
Do lado de fora...  
  
Goku: o que será que está acontecendo?  
  
Goku e Vegita estavam observando. Goten sai correndo da sauna.  
  
Vegita: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Goku: POR QUE VOCÊ SAIU CORRENDO?  
  
Goten: você devia ver como elas estavam eufóricas! Eu é que não ia ficar ali!  
  
Vegita: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... seu filho é um caso perdido!  
  
Goku: não fale assim! Aquele cabelo roxo do seu filho não me engana!  
  
Vegita: ele faz parte da linhagem mais poderosa de guerreiros! Não permitirei que diga isso!  
  
Enquanto os dois discutiam, Trunks chamava Goten para a sauna masculina.  
  
Goten: então é aqui? Acho que meu pai se enganou...  
  
Trunks: entre!  
  
Eles entram. Não tinha mais ninguém lá dentro.  
  
Goten: eu tenho que ir embora! Não vou conseguir nada!  
  
Trunks: onde está sua auto-estima?  
  
Goten: as garotas arrancaram a socos e pontapés.  
  
Trunks: não se dê por vencido!  
  
Goten:...  
  
Trunks: TIVE UMA IDÉIA! Vamos fazer a fusão! Ninguém vai nos reconhecer! Se conseguirmos alguma garota, após a fusão, ela vai ter que escolher um de nós. Depois fazemos isso com outra e ela ficará com quem sobrou.  
  
Goten: EXCELENTE!  
  
Os dois iniciam a fusão. Do lado de fora, os pais apenas escutaram a frase...  
  
**FU-SÃO! HÁÁÁÁÁÁ...**  
  
Eles pensaram o pior.  
  
Goku: PAREM!  
  
Goku e Vegita entram na sauna e vêem Gotenks.  
  
Goku: ufa... que alívio!  
  
Vegita: maldita hora que você ensinou essa técnica ridícula!  
  
Goku: se não fosse por isso, a Terra teria sido destruída!  
  
Vegita: POIS EU PREFIRIA ESTAR MORTO!  
  
Os dois começam a brigar. Gotenks não dá importância e sai.  
  
Gotenks: hum... eu vou procurar alguém no bar.  
  
Ele se senta ao lado da mesma garota.  
  
Gotenks pensa: hehe... ele nem imagina que somos nós!  
  
Gotenks: olá! Você vem sempre aqui?  
  
Ela estava de costas e reconheceu as vozes.  
  
Garota: só quando vocês não estão...  
  
Ela se vira e vê que não era Goten ou Trunks.  
  
Garota: oh, desculpa! Pensei que fosse outra pessoa!  
  
Gotenks: tudo bem, isso acontece... meu nome é Gotenks. Qual o seu?  
  
Ela pensa "que nome feio"  
  
Garota: er... eu sou...  
  
Alguém interrompe.  
  
Garoto: querida! Me desculpe! Eu fui um tolo ao deixar que aquele idiota se intrometesse entre nós dois!  
  
Gotenks: idiota? Quem ele está chamando de idiota?  
  
Garota: é um idiota que vive me perturbando!  
  
Garoto: você me perdoa?  
  
Garota: sim...  
  
O casal fica se olhando e esquecem de Gotenks. Ele tenta chamar a atenção.  
  
Gotenks: ei! Esperem! Você vai voltar para esse covarde? Você não pode fazer isso!  
  
Eles se abraçam e vão embora.  
  
Gotenks: droga...  
  
Outra garota se senta ao lado dele.  
  
Gotenks: er... olá!  
  
Ela se vira.  
  
Garota 2: oi...  
  
Ela estava melancólica.  
  
Gotenks: o que houve?  
  
Garota 2: eu gostava de um idiota e ainda não consigo me perdoar por isso.  
  
Gotenks: QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE IDI... er... não fique triste... tenho certeza de que ele não fez por mal...  
  
Garota 2: quem é você? você sabe do que estou falando?  
  
Gotenks: er... não... foi só um conselho... eu sou Gotenks!  
  
Garota 2: você é irmão do imbecil do Goten?  
  
Gotenks: n-não!  
  
Garota 2: que bom! é que vocês têm o nome parecido!  
  
Gotenks: é só coincidência, hehe...  
  
Garota 2: meu nome é...  
  
Alguém interrompe.  
  
Mãe: filhaaaa... estamos indo para a piscina! Oh! Quem é esse jovem tão bonito? É seu amiguinho?  
  
Eles ficam com vergonha.  
  
Garota 2: tudo bem mãe! Daqui a pouco eu vou!  
  
Gotenks: como vai, senhora? Meu nome é Gotenks!  
  
Mãe: comporte-se! Huhuhuhuh...  
  
Ela vai embora.  
  
Garota 2: não ligue! Ela é sempre assim!  
  
Gotenks: pois é... hehe... bem, você quer... beber algo?  
  
Garota 2: não posso... minha mãe não deixa...  
  
Gotenks: ah, sim! Entendo… você é uma boa filha...  
  
Garota 2: você acha que sou muito certinha?  
  
Gotenks: n-não é isso! quero dizer, isso é bom, não é?  
  
Garota 2: você não me conhece!  
  
Ela disse isso, com um sorriso angelical. Gotenks ficou confuso.  
  
Gotenks: t-tudo bem...  
  
Ela segura os ombros dele e fala, sedutoramente.  
  
Garota 2: você está nervoso?  
  
Gotenks: n-não! e-eu estou b-bem...  
  
Ela o puxa com força e o leva para alguma sala escura.  
  
Ele pensa que hoje é seu dia de sorte.  
  
Garota 2: quero esquecer aquele cretino de uma vez por todas! Você vai me ajudar, não vai?  
  
Gotenks: c-claro! V-vou fazer tudo o que você quiser!  
  
Ela o arremessa no chão e se deita por cima. Do lado de fora, Gohan procurava pelo pai.  
  
Gohan: com licença, você viu um homem com um cabelo esquisito e espetado, meio bobo?  
  
Mãe: acho que sim! Ele entrou na sauna com um amiguinho!  
  
Gohan: obrigado.  
  
Ele pensa que o amiguinho era Goten.  
  
De volta à sala escura, Gotenks foi uma decepção total...  
  
Garota 2: parece que você ganhou esses músculos usando anabolizantes!  
  
Gotenks implora: por favor! Espere alguns minutos! Eu juro que posso te ajudar a esquecer esse cara de quem você fala.  
  
Garota 2: sinto muito! Preciso ir... adeus!  
  
Gotenks: ESPERE! EU POSSO ME TRANSFORMAR EM SUPER...  
  
Ela vai embora e Gotenks começa a chorar feito uma criancinha. Ele se levanta e sai da sala. Ao olhar para a piscina, ele vê que a garota estava conversando com as amigas e todas estavam dando risadas.  
  
Gotenks: que droga! Eu não vou ficar nesse maldito lugar nem mais um minuto!  
  
Ele voa a toda a velocidade para a porta. No caminho, a fusão acaba e os dois garotos batem em cada lado da porta.  
  
Goten: AI! Pensei que essa fusão demorasse meia hora!  
  
Trunks: acho que gastamos energia demais lá na sala...  
  
Eles saem tristes do clube.  
  
Gohan entra na sauna. Goku e Vegita tinham brigado tanto, que desmaiaram. Vegita estava em cima de Goku. Gohan não via nada, por causa da neblina.  
  
Gohan: pai? Você está aqui?  
  
Eles acordaram.  
  
Goku: ai... Gohan?  
  
A neblina acaba e Gohan vê os dois no chão.  
  
Gohan: p-pai? O que vocês estão fazendo?  
  
Vegita: ahn? AAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ele se levanta rapidamente.  
  
Vegita: NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, SEU PREGUIÇOSO!  
  
Gohan: mamãe me ligou e me disse para convencer meu pai de que esse não era o melhor caminho para resolver o problema, mas parece que agora eu entendi o verdadeiro motivo dele ter vindo para cá...  
  
Goku: NÃO É ISSO! foi apenas uma coincidência!  
  
Gohan: hehe... Goten disse a mesma coisa... hehe...  
  
Vegita: não ouse rir!  
  
Gohan: hehe... hehehe... HAHAHAHAHA! Agora eu sei de tudo! Vou contar para todos!  
  
Goku se levanta.  
  
Goku: NÃO! acredite em mim! Foi só uma coincidência!  
  
Gohan: vocês foram tão intolerantes com os garotos! HUAHUAHUA... era tudo uma fachada! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...  
  
Vegita: cale-se seu verme! Se você rir mais um pouco, eu acabo com você!  
  
Gohan: er... bem...  
  
Vegita: ótimo...  
  
Gohan: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...  
  
De fora, ouvia-se apenas sons de socos e explosões.  
  
Goten: o que estará acontecendo?  
  
Trunks: acho que nossos pais ainda estão brigando.  
  
Goten: como é que vamos esclarecer toda essa confusão?  
  
Trunks: vamos reunir as esferas e pedir para que todos no universo se esqueçam do dia em que "aquilo" aconteceu...  
  
Goten: é uma pena que temos que esperar alguns meses...  
  
Uma mulher fala com eles. Ela estava com um vestido BEM apertado.  
  
Videl: olá, garotos! Vocês viram o Gohan?  
  
Trunks: UAU! Como você está gos...  
  
Goten tampa a boca dele.  
  
Goten: er.. ele foi treinar com nossos pais! Ele me pediu para que você nos levasse para sua casa!  
  
Videl: por que?  
  
Goten: eu não sei! Só sei que foi assim! (!)  
  
Videl: tudo bem...  
  
Eles entram no carro. Trunks cochicha.  
  
Trunks: por que você disse isso?  
  
Goten: é a nossa chance! Ela não vai se importar em ajudar a resolver esse pequeno "problema" do irmãozinho do marido.  
  
Trunks: hahaha... você é diabólico! Nem perdoa a esposa do próprio irmão!  
  
Goten: vamos tentar convencê-la agora!  
  
A cena muda para uma visão aérea do carro. Por alguns instantes o carro perde o controle e sai da pista. Ele pára e a porta é aberta. Os dois garotos são arremessados fora e a porta se fecha. O carro vai embora.  
  
FIM  
  
=======================================================  
  
Vegita: até que enfim, acabou! Não acredito que esse cara me convenceu a fazer uma coisa idiota como essas!  
  
Goku: a gente já fez coisas mais idiotas!  
  
Vegita: mas dessa vez é humilhante!  
  
Goku: pelo menos ele me deu um carro!  
  
Vegita: você ganhou um carro?  
  
...  
  
Trunks: dessa vez não foi tão ruim!  
  
Goten: é verdade! Aquelas garotas de toalhas estavam bem perto de mim!  
  
Trunks: eu queria estar no seu lugar...  
  
Goten: he he he he…  
  
Trunks: ele deveria ter evitado a cena da sala escura.  
  
Goten: em compensação ficamos perto da Videl!  
  
Trunks: e a Videl estava muito gos…  
  
Ele é interrompido.  
  
Gohan: O QUE? REPITA O QUE DISSE!  
  
Trunks: er... não disse nada!  
  
Uma forte luz cobre o local. A poeira baixa e uma cratera é vista.  
  
...  
  
fanfic escrito em 02/01/2002 por Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
